


Together Again

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: Her greatest wish, if only someone would show mercy and help make it come true.





	Together Again

She was on the ground, as 10 of diamonds held an axe above her head, ready to strike. Many people were watching her, she knew, but she hardly even spared them a glance. She only looked at Alice. The girl stared right back at her, a slight regret in her eyes, like she didn't want to cut of her head. As if to confirm her thoughts, the girl spoke.

"I don't want to do this to you," she said. "But it would seem I have no choice."

Catherine glanced all over the room. She saw Mary Ann, a slight sadness in her eyes. She saw Hatta, staring at her. She knew what he was thinking, she was getting what she deserved or maybe not, after all he _had_ become quite mad. The White Rabbit looked down his nose at her, his facial features were twisted into an expression of haughtiness.

They didn't see the tortured, empty girl she was, all they saw was a blood-thirsty tyrant. And she didn't blame them. Ever since. . . ever since . . . _his_ death, she was never the same. She put up walls and lost her heart. She painted the picture of a blood-thirsty tyrant for all to see, trapping the tortured girl deep down inside. But she decided to let it show once again. In her final moments, she would give those a glimpse of her shattered self. She didn't care what they thought and she was going to die anyway. Alice was still watching her.

"Do it," she said, her voice wavering. "_please."_

Alice was taken by surprise. "What?" she asked. "Why, Catherine?"

Catherine snorted, and many of the court looked surprised. Then with her voice shaking, she spoke. "My name is not Catherine Pinkerton. Catherine was a naïve girl, who had dreams that would never come true. She died all those years ago when . . . when . . . when _he _died. I am what became of her, an empty, blood-thirsty, shell of a person. And I - "she hesitated. "And I want to die if it means I can - if I," her voice broke, cracking with emotion. She had no idea how she was feeling emotions since the sisters had taken her heart so long ago, but she didn't bother questioning it. "I want to die if it means I can become that girl again," she finished, though really, she had another hope.

Alice looked uncertain. "All right, if that's what you want."

The guard raised his arms, about to strike. Catherine decided that now was as good a time as any to say her last words. "I'm sorry." And then, the axe was lowered, cutting off her head. Pain flared through her, and was gone in an instant.

\--------

There was darkness around her, surrounding her, suffocating her. And out of the blue appeared her dream. The one, when she was still young and naïve, thinking everything would work out. Her bakery. It was full of people and perfect. Just the way she imagined it. She glanced down at herself, and found she was wearing clothes like she used to. Not her mother's over welling gowns, but the loose, comfortable dresses she wore when baking. Was this death? If so, it was surprisingly un-awful. she walked over to the door, pushed it open, and almost ran into someone. Someone dressed in all black. Someone with a hat and jingling bells. Someone with eyes the color of lemons about to fall from the tree. It couldn't be. She didn't dare speak, just stared with astonishment. He spoke first.

"C-cath?" he asked, his eyes hopeful, but not daring to hope. Her mind started to spin. No, it couldn't be, this was just her imagination. She didn't dare hope, lest it all be fake and he wasn't really here.

"A-are you real?" She asked looking over at him.

"Oh Cath!" he cried scooping her into his arms. she was sobbing against his chest, and he, into her hair. She drew back slightly, and looked at him through teary eyes. "Did you die?" he asked.

She kissed him and said "I'm here aren't I?"

He smiled, and kissed her back. After so many years on yearning, they were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> THis book made me cry cuz the characters are SO STUPID and deserve SO MUCH BETTER and I pretty much freakin' hate Mary Ann cuz without her THEY WOULD HAVE HAD A HAPPY ENDING AND JEST WOULDN'T BE DEAD, AND CATH WOULDN'T BE A HEARTLESS MONARCH AND ASD;LFKJASDFL;KHASFDGKLJHADFL;JGHASDG;'LFGKBNV.  
Anyway, I just really wish that these two could have been together and so I wrote this


End file.
